Too Much 2 Ask
by SweetSakura2
Summary: Sakura is a popular girl…but deep inside she is lonely because of her past…….nobody could see through her smile… Every night Sakura felt lonely… sad… but no one knew… Her loneliness is discovered… by…..SYAORAN!


Sweet~Sakura: HEY EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic.. And I hope you enjoy it! And please give this fanfic a chance! And just read it and tell me what you think! Thank you! C YA!  
  
To Much to Ask  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Sakura's Prove~  
  
"Daddy, why isn't mommy waking up?" Little Sakura asked. Sakura's dad stared at her face blankly. caressing it softly. Not saying a word. He slowly turned around looking at his wife's pale face... Shattering between his words. he slowly said. "She isn't going to wake up." Sakura looked up at him. "Why not?" she asked innocently. Her fathers face was stained with tears. She looked at him confused. He cried. leaving her behind. forgetting little Sakura. A month later. He just left her.for he had to move away. for his business. Leaving Sakura.  
  
My eyes opened wide, sweat fell from my face." It was just a dream.just a dream." I whispered. Gasping for air. I looked at the time. I still have an hour until school. Thinking back to the dream. I looked around the room. Tears strained down my face. Thinking, I am all alone. as I hugged my knees to my chest. and cried hard.  
  
"Wh y y di d you lea ve me.dad.?"  
  
50 minutes later.  
  
I ran out my apartment, running to the elevator as fast as could. Until...*CRASH* I bumped into something. Looking up I saw my best friend's face, Tomoyo. "Are you alright Sakura?" she asked with a concerned look on her face, helping me up. "Hai!" I said smiling up at her. I pouted, "Why are those boxes there anyways???" Tomoyo smiled at me and said "Didn't you know? We have a new neighbor?" I shook my head frowning. "OWWIIEE!" I squealed mentally as I looked down at my bruised hand... How did that happen? I asked myself. "Well I think he should look where he puts his stuff!" We both laughed walking to school together.  
  
At school.  
  
"OHAYO!" I shouted as I entered the classroom. Everyone in the class replied "Moshi Moshi Sakura-chan!" I smiled waving to my friends as I walked to my seat. I turned around when I heard some girls squealing and chatting about something. "Oh Sakura! Have you heard? We have a new transfer student! I saw him this morning! He is so hot!" One of the girls said. I smiled "hoe." I whispered. as I stared at the girls fighting over whose he is. Mr. Tereda walked in. Everybody went to their seats. I turned and smiled at Tomoyo. then turned back to the teacher. "As you have all heard we have a new transferred student for Hong Kong." He stated. "You may come in!"  
  
A boy with fierce amber eyes and messy chocolate colored hair come in. He was tall and actually really cute... I blushed at my thought. Hoee. What was I thinking!? I asked myself. I looked around and all the girls were looking at him with a dreamy stare. A Sweat drop appeared when I saw the guys glaring at him. "Hoe."  
  
"Introduce yourself" Mr. Terada mouthed.  
  
"Hi everyone, my name is Li Syaoran. But you can call me Li" Li announced smugly.  
  
I then noticed he was staring at me. feeling a little nervous I simply smiled at him. He looked away, I wonder why. (AN: HEHEHE that's dense Sakura to ya!) Mr. Terada then told him to take a seat right next to me! I panicked; Tomyo saw this and giggled, pointing her camera at me. I sweat dropped. Li just smiled at me. making the girls around me melt. "Ohayo Li-kun, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, I hope you enjoy your stay here." I greeted him shyly. He looked at me and smiled. I felt me heart skip a beat. He studied me for a while. "Nice to meet you Kinomoto, I remember you now. You are the girl from the elevator. I'm really sorry about those boxes.this morning" He responded. looking at my hand where the bruise was. He took my hand and kissed it gently. I bushed. Looking away.  
  
After school.  
  
I walked home by myself today. since I had cheerleading practice. I stopped in front of my mailbox.Smiling I opened it.Seeing nothing but junk mail I frowned. "He will never write to me will he?" I asked myself out loud. "Whose he?" a voice asked I turned around quickly, looking straight in those amber eyes. I Blushed. "Its nothing ..." I said smiling to him. Not satisfied he looked at me... then held out two letters. My eyes went wide. "Give those back!" I yelled jumping for them. He looked at me laughing. "Not until you tell me why you're waiting for a letter. and who you're waiting from!" He said smiling at me. "Li-kun!" I closed my eyes.  
  
Syaoran's Prove  
  
I Stared at Sakura's face. She really wanted those letters back. She looked up at me. and finally said "If you really want to know then. I'm waiting for a letter from my father.He is in Africa.I'm all alone because my mom died. ever since then it seems like he doesn't care about me." She whispered. That's when I saw it. a tear fell down her face. I looked at her surprised. She fell to her knees.I stood there dumbfounded. Bending down I took her in my arms. feeling her tears soak my shirt...  
  
  
  
Sweet~Sakura: Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW! Remember this is my first fic... So I don't expect anyone to like it! LOL honestly. if you like it. I really wonder why. lol! Well... CYA! 


End file.
